Electro-optic devices containing liquid crystal compounds have become commercially important recently because of their low power requirements and good contrast, particularly for applications such as watch faces, calculator displays and the like. Although liquid crystal compounds have been known for many years, the discovery of nematic liquid crystals having a mesomorphic transition temperature range that spans room temperature sparked a renewed interest in these materials and greatly expanded their marketability. Research is continuing to discover new room temperature liquid crystal compounds and mixtures of liquid crystal compounds having improved contrast in electro-optic devices.